


alfred piss kink

by altissima



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, Piss, i wrote this in an hour and also as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altissima/pseuds/altissima
Summary: alfred does a hot pissy wissy in public while u watch ;)
Relationships: America/Reader
Kudos: 18





	alfred piss kink

**Author's Note:**

> h

glug, glug, glug

You watched Alfred drink yet another extra-large Coca-Cola, watching the muscles in the throat contract with each swallow. He gasps after finishing, ragged. Normally he would be rereshed after drinking so much--it was his favorite drink, after all. He could drink gallons of it, he told you. And well, you wanted to test that. You'd dragged him over to the nearest McDonald's and bought him whatever he wanted--y'know, like a good friend would. And like an even better friend, you made sure to refill his drink every time it had finished. As much of a glutton as he was, apparently even Alfred couldn't handle several sloshing, full cups of soda.

"(Y/N), you mind if I, uh, leave for just a bit?" His smile is as large and lazy as always, but you can see the panic in his eyes. His gaze flicks nervously from your face to the bathrooms just behind you. Your heart begins to sped up.

"Oh C'mon Al," you drawl, putting on your best front. "Can't you just wait? You could just do it when we leave." 

"Please," he whispers. 

"Who's stopping you, Alfred?" You mutter back, leaning low over the table. He looks down at you, swallowing. 

"We're in public," he shoots back, embarrassed. The red dusting his cheeks goes oh-so-well with the blue of his eyes. 

"So?"

He looks away, fidgeting. Suddenly, an idea comes to you, more sadistic than you would have normally have. If Alfred was going to be shy, then, well, you had ways to coax him through it. 

Your foot traces up his leg, ignoring his initial flinch. You go higher, caressing his calf, reaching his knee and feeling that his legs are crossed tight. Higher and higher, past his hardening bulge (he shivers as you brush it), poking into his lower stomach. The soft, pudgy flab dusted with fine hairs, what you had longily stared at so many times. Not because of what it led to, but because of what lied behind it. You press insistently into his stomach, imagining his bladder full and close to bursting. He trembles.

Alfred knaws on his lip, eyes screwing shut. 

"(Y/N), please, please..." 

"Go ahead," you respond, voice thick. You're almost shaking, now, the sight of him becoming undone affecting you more than you'd like to admit. 

"I, I--" and he's interrupted by a weak moan, barely audible but strong all the same, curling in on himself in shame.

The dam bursts. 


End file.
